


Just A Peek

by Ulysseus



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, rimjob, sleeping sex, smell play, sweat play, taste play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysseus/pseuds/Ulysseus
Summary: Janna, ever the trickster, has decided her blackmail bank on Marco has run low and decided a quick break and entry to get some embarrassing pictures will do just the trick. Things take a bit of a turn when she finds herself strangely hypnotized by the Latino's ass, despite everything about it
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Janna Ordonia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Just A Peek

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission by ScarletSabre

“There’s the man of the hour,” Janna whispered to herself from her hiding spot behind the couch in the Diaz living room.

Marco had just stumbled into the room, panting heavily with beads of sweat rolling down his face as his eyes bagged. The hot, summer, California sun had been especially vicious for the Latino today; after an intense training session at the dojo, he had to walk the whole way back instead of biking since Star insisted on “conquering her fears” after her last traumatic incident with the contraption.

Lumbering forward, the youth couldn’t even bother to lift his arms as he fell directly onto the couch, face down, asleep in seconds from sheer exhaustion.

“Operation Reload has commenced,” Janna said into the radio that she didn’t have to the command centre that didn’t exist. She slipped out from behind the couch and hopped onto it, kneeling on the cushion by Marco’s feet.

Janna hadn’t come to pay a simple social visit to the boy. She had a mission to complete: blackmail. It was a common hobby for the Filipina to rob, humiliate, and blackmail her secret crush, but a hobby like that required constant upkeep.

Pulling out her phone, Janna prepared to do her work as she tucked Marco’s legs up under his belly, propping his butt up for a better angle and access for her job. Leaning forward, she couldn’t help but inhale as the smell of his sweat made its way to her nostrils, “Boy, you reek Marco. Let’s get this done with, jeez,” she remarked to herself as she leaned forward and pulled down his gi’s trousers, exposing his briefs.

“Smile for the camera,” Janna smirked as she took a handful of pictures of the sleeping boy’s butt. “Alright, now to take off the gloves, or to be more accurate, undies.” She laughed as she leaned in closer, taking her free hand and slowly peeling down his underwear, biting her lip in anticipation as more and more of his ass was exposed.

“Damn, that’s some serious cake you’ve been hiding there Diaz, probably nicer than mine,” Janna remarked as she eyed up the boy’s bubble butt, “And whew, I thought you smelled before, take a shower before you crash next time.”

After another minute, Janna was sitting on the couch, scrolling through her new gallery. “These are pretty good, but… as long as I’m here...” An idea brewed in her mind as she took a glance over to Marco, whose ass was left exposed and aimed at her.

Repositioning herself, she leaned over the sleeping figure and reached out to his ass, letting her fingers sink into his ample cheek as she slowly spread him open, exposing his smooth and sweaty asshole.

Janna had to hold her breath as she snapped more pictures. The gleam from the sweat made the pictures turn out great, adding an air of professionalism to her deed. She was totally transfixed in her work, so much so that she lost track of time, not realizing how long she had been snapping pics until she suddenly couldn’t hold her breath anymore, leaning over and gasping for air. This resulted in her huffing the scent of Marco’s sweaty body, causing her breath to catch in her throat as she was overtaken by the invasive smell.

Coughing up a fit, she tried her best to keep quiet so as to not disturb the unconscious boy. Regaining her composure, she looked at Marco’s face, confirming he was still down for the count, which was good since she saw her hand was still pressed into his smooth, hairless ass.

With the smell now an aroma around him, Janna realized she was breathing him in with every breath, and that it wasn’t as noxious as she first thought it was, “Guess it wasn’t just the perfume that smelled nice…” She said idly to herself, recalling her comment on his first date with Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Leaning back in, she couldn’t help but give a closer look to his asshole. It was miraculously smooth, either he shaved his privates obsessively, or he had perfect genes, probably from his mom.

Zooming in with her camera as she leaned in, she snapped a couple of quick pics of it, before getting a better idea as she turned herself around and propped her head on his ass, taking a couple of selfies with it; an awkward pose to keep up with how her hand was spreading him open, but his soft, pillowy ass was more than comfortable for the intruder as she pressed her cheek to his other cheek.

Throwing up a few joke expressions, Janna was having some good fun playing around with him, until she decided to use a fake kissy expression in one of her shots. It was supposed to be just a joke, but as she sat there, her skin pressing into his fat, sweaty ass, the idea of having a bit of lip to cheek action sounded almost reasonable to the girl.

Though she tried to shake the idea from her head and get back to her shenanigans, the idea of kissing this dirty, sweaty ass wouldn’t leave her alone, no matter how ridiculous it was. So, ignoring the fact that she was still taking regular pictures with her phone, Janna took a deep breath to prepare herself, only to realize it just made her hazier as his heavy musk filled her even more.

Moving almost too slow to tell, she puckered her lips again and pressed herself into his right ass cheek, square in the middle, her lips touching his bare skin. The taste of hours worth of hard working sweat and dirt slid along her lips, the heat and texture of the disgusting taste almost overwhelming her... with absolute adoration. She couldn’t explain it, but the taste of his dirty ass was like nothing she had ever had before, hot, wet, salty, it was supposed to be disgusting in every way, but she couldn’t pull her lips from it; instead, she fell into it even more, pressing more of her lips into his cheek as she opened her mouth and let her tongue drag, ever so slightly, across his ass, letting the salty, sweaty taste cover her tongue and imprint itself into her memory. By the time she had reached the end of his cheek and reached the bottom of his back, she had almost forgotten why she had done any of this in the first place, more interested in the discovery she had made within herself to focus on her blackmail job; instead, she elected to set her phone up to record the whole thing on video by propping it up on the armrest on the couch and getting back to her newfound passion, convincing herself that the camera would give her the dirt she needed on him for more pranks.

Janna almost threw herself back to the boy’s ass after she placed down her phone, not being able to stand being away from its sickly smell or addicting taste while it was so easy to take in. Quickly taking several laps along his ass, she made up for her lost time and let her spit linger in her mouth, swishing around the taste she had taken from his ass and reveling in the dirtiness of it all.

The heat that had built up in Janna’s core suddenly became apparent to her when she caught her breath after finally swallowing her sweaty spit mixture. Though part of her always understood what a dirty sexual act she was performing, just how it affected her wasn’t clear to her until she realized just what she felt like below her waist, a sensation she almost forgot while she was preoccupied with how her tongue and nose were feeling.

Her jeans now felt impossibly tight on her as she struggled in her feral-like state to pull them down, breaking the button in the process as she yanked at the waist, pulling her pants down around her knees, revealing her pink panties beneath, a dark patch forming on her crotch for anyone to see, if anyone besides her was in the room and conscious that is. As it stood though, Janna had no issue exposing her pink little secret, certain it would stay that way without any witnesses to her hidden shame. Not that shame was anywhere on her mind as she plunged one of her hands into her panties, violently rubbing herself as she leaned back into the Latino’s ass, supporting herself on her free hand as she stuck her nose directly into his right cheek and began huffing.

Her nose seemed to dig in, almost without resistance, but, at the same time, she could feel a gentle pressure on his fatty ass that was begging for it to bounce back into place. That was a pressure she ignored as she gladly stuck her face deeper into the soft, inviting flesh, letting his scent imprint on her nostrils stronger than before. Inhaling as much of his scent as possible, Janna let out small choking fits as she struggled through the pungent smell and lack of oxygen took their toll on her.

Despite this, Janna kept true, aggressively rubbing her outer lips as she smelled and tasted the sleeping boy, her tongue unable to resist tasting the forbidden fruit she had freshly discovered as it darted from her mouth to lap at his bubbly butt.

Her eyes went cross as her orgasm suddenly hit her, the creeping sensation going almost under her radar as she focused more and more on the taste and texture of Marco’s fat ass. Falling away from him while she gasped for a proper breath of air to recover from her gut wrenching climax, Janna stopped to admire her handiwork. Marco’s entire ass was covered in a sheen of her spit, small strands already dripping off his cheeks and onto the couch below, leading her eyes to wander lower, to his penis, which she had been unintentionally ignoring this whole time.

“My my, what do we have here?” Janna asked, “Didn’t expect that from the safe kid, that’s for sure; not so prim and proper after all,” her reference made towards his aching erection, throbbing and leaking precum in front of her. Leaning back into it, she gave an experimental wiff at the base of his cock, his sweaty sack sitting on her face as she slipped between his propped up legs.

Despite his entire body dripping in the same sweat, Janna was enthralled at just how different his dick smelled compared to his ass; while both had the same BO stench to them, his cock had the added mix of what she assumed was his natural man musk, which seemed to perk her up, not unlike a shot of an energy drink, keeping her alert, while the smell straight from his ass put her in a daze.

Grabbing his shaft with her right hand, she pulled it back between his legs, pointing down towards the couch for her easy access as she continued her exploration. As drips of his pre dribbled off his head and onto the couch, she stuck a free finger underneath, letting a pearly drop fall onto her finger which she eagerly popped into her mouth. The taste was unlike anything she ever had. Having never even kissed a boy before, she had no way to prepare herself for it. While it was just a single, watery drop on her tongue, it lit up an unexplainable desire in her to taste more, not unlike the urge before to taste more of his ass.

Ducking her head down, she stretched out her tongue to gently lick his twitching little head, feeling his heat and his cum press directly into her mouth for her to savour. Unable to resist pushing her boundaries further, she fully wrapped her lips around it, beginning to suckle on it as though it were manna from heaven, letting the hot fluid fill her mouth and run down her throat while his low hanging sack dangled just above her nose. His smell flooded her once again as she hyperactively bobbed her head around his, fueled by his natural aphrodisiac.

Unfortunately for the Filipina, her time was cut short as her over eager attention to his most sensitive spot riled him from his unconcious, exhausted state. His shuffling popped his cock out of her warm mouth, connecting them by a thick strand of spit and pre, before breaking and messily falling onto the couch.

“What the-? J-Janna?! What are you doing here and what is-” Marco’s fit was quickly cut short as the horny trickster snapped her fingers and dropped him back into his deep state of sleep as she simply said “chicken butt.”

“Sorry Marco,” Janna said as she gave an enthusiastic slap on his jiggly butt, “but mama’s not done yet.”

Dropping back down to his resting cock, she quickly took it back in her mouth, deeper than before, working about half his modest shaft into her mouth. A tad tricky from her position, but not something she would so easily give up on.

Licking around his head, she played around with his foreskin, prodding and pushing it like a toy, more than content to stay sucking on it while she huffed at his sweaty balls.

While it only felt like seconds for the excited girl, she was suddenly flooded with a load of hot, sticky cum from the sleeping boy, overwhelming her senses as she choked on the surprise gift. She couldn’t help but stumble backwards, sitting next to her propped up phone she had forgotten about as she worked to catch her breath from that sudden invasion, totally unwilling to simply spit out the addicting baby batter she was struggling to hold on to through her coughing fit.

While she caught her breath, she watched as more ropes shot from him, his entire cock bouncing and shaking as it pumped out three more loads onto the couch, before letting out a small leak and shaking some as it began to soften up. All the while, Janna did her best to understand and appreciate the new substance she had in her mouth. While similar to the pre she had tasted before, this was in a whole other ballpark for her. The thick semen seemed to stick to itself as she swished her tongue through it, almost like a beaten egg. The taste almost burned her tongue as its salty and bitter flavour overwhelmed her taste buds, though she was determined to hold it in, as the disgusting taste had a strange allure to the girl, a reoccuring theme for her today, she noted to herself, before she began to swallow. It took her several swallows before she finally managed to clear her mouth of the sticky substance, though it lingered in her throat for some time after, and the taste stayed on her tongue even longer, much to her delight.

“Well, glad you had your fun, but…” Janna said to the naked youth before pulling her panties all the way off, her puffy outer lips visibly swollen and moist, clearly eager for another round.

Going back on all fours, her phone captured her bare ass as she crawled back over to Marco’s, diving her nose directly into his asscrack as she began to press her palm against her cunt and rub herself violently. If she thought he smelled before, she had no idea what she was in for when she inhaled from his tight cheeks, their dirty, sweaty smell so much stronger than what his relatively fresh and free ass had built up from his karate session. Though it burned her nose hairs to breath in, she couldn’t be happier with the feeling as his ass clamped down around her nose, the hot cheeks giving a tight pressure on the bridge of it, while drops of sweat ran down and around her nostrils.

Though her nose was more than happy with this arrangement, her mouth began to water and ache as it was left agape. Sticking her tongue out, she pressed her tongue upwards, rubbing it along his taint, a perfect mixture of both the aphrodisiac effect of his dirty ass sweat and stimulating powers of his cock’s musk.

Pushing her nose in deeper between his cheeks, Janna found herself pressed up against the tight ring of muscles that seemed to be the source of the most powerful smell on his body. Sticking her nose right against his asshole, Janna’s breathing became laboured and and heavy as her oxygen ran out. Her fingers plunged into her dripping cunt as the stench of his shithole pulled another orgasm from the teenager as black spots began to fill her eyes and her nose burned more than anything she’d ever felt before. Finally, she pulled her head up and rested it on his lower back while she panted and moaned, trying to catch her breath, even as she continued to work her hand in her leaking snatch.

“Jesus, Marco, what are you doing to me?” She gasped out after finally slowing down her furious masturbation, if just enough to catch her breath and think of what to do next.

“Well… if it smelled that good,” Her thought trailed off as she lifted her head off of him and cast her eyes back down towards his dripping ass, more covered in spit than sweat at this point.

She pulled his cheeks apart again, still adoring how his fat ass felt in her hands as she took handfuls of his jiggly butt and idly kneaded them. She looked at his soft, pink asshole, slowly winking from the attention it received. Leaning her head down, she dragged her tongue along his ass, from the bottom of the crack, right up to the top, her taste buds igniting as she tasted a more potent flavour than before, especially as her tongue ran across his tight boy-hole.

Not wasting any more time, the teen dived straight back into the puckered hole, lavishing it with sloppy kisses, sure to coat her entire tongue with the disgusting flavour, to her absolute delight. It didn’t take long for her right hand to go back to her pussy, more than ready for another earth-shaking orgasm courtesy of Marco’s delicious ass.

Changing her tactics, Janna puckered up her lips and pressed a kiss directly on his twitching hole, creating a seal between his lips and hers, which enabled her to greedily suck on his shithole as much as she wanted as she continued to push closer to her final orgasm. The taste of the sweat and dirty ass was stronger than ever as she practically inhaled the smell into her mouth and lungs. She still wanted more.

Giving a light nibble on the ring of beautiful muscles, Janna prepared herself as she pressed her tongue against his asshole again, pushing harder than before as her wet tongue battered at his tight entrance, before it finally gave.

Her entire tongue plunged into the boy’s warm asshole, the tight, hot, messy insides drove her crazy as she twitched and swirled her tongue around inside, totally absorbed in the feeling which made her cum again on the spot, not that it slowed her down at all as she toyed with her cunt while she reveled in her newfound ecstasy.

The sickening taste should have made her vomit as she licked the insides of this sweaty Latino’s asshole, but all the Filipina could think about was how she had ever lived without this before, the stench and the taste bringing out the best feelings she had ever experienced.

She made out with his ass for what seemed like hours, even if it was just a fraction of that. Unfortunately, a wave of exhaustion hit the girl like a freight train after she squeezed her thighs together for her fifth orgasm, forcing her to pull out of the sleeping boy. Luckily, it was clear the taste and feeling would stick to her tongue for the rest of the day, if not longer.

Lamenting that her playtime had to come to an end, the mischievous girl spotted a golden opportunity in the form of his underwear. The tight briefs had been on the boy's body, wrapped snugly around his ass the entire day and had surely soaked up much of his stench, and there they were, around his ankles, just waiting for her.

Quickly swiping them off the boy and throwing his pants to the floor, she gave him one last spank, savouring how his cheek rippled before turning to the door, huffing her trophy as she walked out the door and down the street. Her mind raced with all the ideas of what she might do with him next time she saw Marco and his juicy ass.

It was almost two hours before Marco woke up. Thankfully, his parents were still at work and Star was out on her own little adventure, which kept the boy's privacy intact. He regained consciousness in the living room, his pants thrown on the floor, underwear nowhere to be seen, and ass presented to the room for any and all to see.

Though he had woken up in the middle of Janna's molestation, his memories were still a blur as he covered himself and tried to recall what had happened. That's when he spotted it. Sitting on the side of the couch, left behind by an over eager owner, was Janna's phone.

Though it had long since stopped recording, what it had captured, in both video and picture form was right there, unlocked for Marco to see.

Janna had visited in hopes of getting blackmail, and she certainly got it, though for who was another story. Marco sifted through the contents, exposing Janna's embarrassing lust, her overeager attitude, and her pretty, pink, panties.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissions are always open, but I've got 2 more to do next, but feel free to message me and get something in motion!


End file.
